villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Fallen (Transformers)
The Fallen, originally known as Megatronus Prime, is a major antagonist in the Transformers ''multiverse. He served the main antagonist of the 2009 film ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, serving as the de-facto founder of the Decepticons and Megatron's master. He also serves as a major antagonist in Transformers: Robots in Disguise. He was voiced by Tony Todd, who also portrayed Candyman and Zoom from The Flash TV series and later voiced Dreadwing in Transformers: Prime. History Origins Thousands of years ago, a group of the original Transformers landed on Earth. Led by their master Megatronus Prime, they sought to create mighty machines called Star Harvesters to use as an energon source. However, the other Primes formed a rule forbidding themselves to use the harvesters on planets with life. However, upon discovering the Humans on Earth, Megatronus instantly disliked the humans, referring to them as simple insects. Ignoring the rule, he stole the Matrix of Leadership and betrayed his brothers, proceeding to attempt to activate the Star Harvester alongside with a group of followers. A war erupted and a great battle was fought in the area on Earth near the Star Harvester. In the end, the Primes prevented Megatronus from activating the Harvester and imprisoned him. From this day forward, Megatronus was referred to as "The Fallen", a name which he himself embraced. The Fallen and his corrupted followers were known as the Decepticons, while the remaining Cybertronians became Autobots. Afterwards, the Primes sacrificed themselves to hide the Matrix in a cave made of their own bodies so that the Decepticons would never activate the Harvester. Many years ago, Megatron came into contact with the Fallen and he manipulated Megatron into reforming the Decepticons and commanded him to steal the All Spark. A renewal of hostilities between the Decepticons and Autobots took place on Cybertron, which resulted in the All Spark being launched into space. The Fallen commanded Megatron to pursue it, where he crash landed on Earth. The Fallen's starship, Nemesis followed Megatron and ended up crashing on a barren world, later revealed to be one of Saturn's moons. Ultimately, the Autobots followed the Decepticons to Earth and destroyed the All Spark, killing Megatron in the process. ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' Two years later, Megatron was resurrected by the Constructicons and returned to the massive Decepticon starship, The Nemesis. There, Megatron met with Starscream and then proceeding to reunite with his ancient master. The Fallen told Megatron that the All Spark was merely a vessel for the power it contained, and was now in the mind of Sam Witwicky. Megatron returned to Earth and captured Sam, but could not receive the information he needed when Optimus Prime arrived. After a long battle, Optimus successfully killed Grindor but was killed himself by Megatron. Feeling pleased and confident at the last Prime's death, The Fallen ordered a full scale Decepticon invasion of Earth. The Fallen himself led a group of Decepticons in the landing and the destroying of an aircraft carrier. Through the Decepticon Soundwave, The Fallen appeared on all of the earth's televised devices, demanding that the "human hive" hand Sam Witwicky over to the Decepticons, or be destroyed. This caused Sam Witwicky and his close friends to be labelled as international fugitives, and the Decepticons travelled to Egypt to prepare to activate the long lost Sun Harvester. Instead of turning over Sam, the Autobots and N.E.S.T. travelled to Egypt with the body of Optimus Prime. Sam, his friends, and a few Autobots (including Mudflap, Skids and Bumblebee) are transported to Egypt by Jetfire to find the Tomb of the Primes and the Matrix of Leadership to resurrect Optimus. The U.S. military and Autobots engaged in a full scale battle outside of Cairo. To battle them, the Fallen ordered more Decepticons to land on Earth and attack them and stop Sam from getting to Optimus. During the battle, Megatron deployed the combination of all the Constructicons, Devastator to destroy the pyramid surrounding the Solar Harvester, but in the process he was destroyed by a shot from the rail gun of a nearby destroyer ship under the direction of Seymour Simmons. In the chaos of Sam and Mikaela doing their best to reach Optimus, Megatron fired a rocket at Sam's feet, knocking him unconscious. Receiving a vision of the other Primes through the matrix, the Matrix was reformed and Sam revived. Sam then revived Optimus, but the Fallen teleported to their location and stunned all of the human soldiers and Autobots nearby. He stole the Matrix from Optimus's chest and teleported back into the skies. The Fallen warped over to the Solar Harvester where Megatron awaited his master and activated it, mockingly saying that his brother Primes would never be able to stop him from his ambition. As the countdown began, the U.S. Military acted quick to prevent the destruction of Earth. The military fired tank missiles and rocket prepelled grenades at the pyramids, which barely missed hitting The Fallen and Megatron. Using his telekinetic powers, The Fallen pulled all of the soldiers and tanks up to the top of the pyramid, then dropped them out of midair to their destruction, killing them. Seeing that he had to make the ultimate sacrifice, Jetfire offered Optimus his body parts and spark power, making him extremely powerful with flight capabilities. The Fallen pulled several rocks up to the skies to take out incoming aircraft, but Optimus dodged them, knocked Megatron off the pyramid, and tackled the Fallen. In midair, he fired a rocket which destroyed the Solar Harvester. Wrestling each other in midair, they landed in a nearby village. Enraged, the Fallen commanded Optimus to join his brothers in death and they battled. The two seemed to be evenly matched, until Megatron intervened and attacked Optimus from above. Optimus easily overpowered Megatron, blasting off half of his face and sending him flying through a nearby stone wall. The Fallen re-engaged Optimus, managing to rip off his sword and one of his rocket thrusters, using it to strike Prime in the face. The Fallen then attempted to stab Prime with his spear, but Optimus parried the blow and impale the Fallen through the shoulder with his own weapon. He then demanded the Fallen's face, and tore it off with the damaged spear. Realizing that he was losing, the Fallen tried to flee, but Optimus ripped out his spark and crushed it, finally killing him. Horrified at his master's demise, Megatron (taking over as the new leader of the Decepticons) swore vengeance and fled with Starscream. With the Fallen's death, the Decepticons retreated and the Human/Autobot alliance declared victory. Quotes Appearances in other media ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: The Game'' The Fallen voiced by James Arnold Taylor, appears in the official game adaptation of the film Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. He is not a playable character, but is the final boss of both campaigns, except in the Nintendo DS versions where the final boss is Optimus Prime or Megatron. ''How Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Should Have Ended'' The Fallen makes an appearance in HISHE's parody of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. He is first seen having a conversation with his apprentice Megatron, who is questioning him that if he (Fallen) can only be beaten by a Prime & he (Megatron) just killed Optimus Prime earlier then that tecnically makes him more powerful than the Fallen. Unable to answer, a humiliated Fallen lied that it isn't & changes the topic of taking revenge on Earth & the Autobots, while claiming he is still the leader of the Decepticons. Megatron realizes his master is lying & using him so he left, with the Fallen calling out "Oh, come on man!!". The Fallen is instead killed by the same experimental railgun that (was supposed to have) killed Devastator, who is just shown slacking off. ''Transformers: Prime'' The Fallen is briefly mentioned in the episode "Partners", when Starscream tells the Autobots that he wishes to join them. Bulkhead jokes by saying that he was "lobbing with The Fallen". In the episode "One Shall Rise", the Thirteen Primes were mentioned, as the one of the Primes who vanquished Unicron. It is implied that the Fallen was one of these. According to Ratchet, Megatron named himself after the Fallen's original name: "Megatronus". ''Transformers: Exodus'' Megatronus Prime is mentioned as one of the original thirteen Transformers. Megatron is shown originally calling himself Megatronus, after this particular Prime, and is a gladiator, who then takes the name Megatron after the name is shortened by cheering fans at one of his matches. Megatronus, though the namesake of the Decepticon leader Megatron in the book, holds no sway over Megatron, who took the name simply because he had none of his own and wished to be associated with power and grandeur. ''Transformers: Exiles'' According to the book Transformers: Exiles, Megatronus Prime commissioned Solus Prime to create the Requiem Blaster. Later, Megatronus murdered Solus, triggering the first breaking among the Thirteen. ''Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) ''Main Article: Megatronus (Transformers: Robots in Disguise 2015) The Fallen appears in Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015), sequel of Transformers: Prime, as the final antagonist of the first season. He vaguely resembles G1 Galvatron & Megatron in Transformers: Cybertron in the series. Gallery The_Fallen_(Revenge_of_the_Fallen).png Revenge-of-the-Fallen_1267985210.jpg|The Fallen in a promotional shot for Revenge of the Fallen. FallenvsOptimus1.jpg|Optimus impaling the Fallen. transformers-20090616-the-fallen-zafcij.png|The Fallen attacking his brother Primes tf2final7.jpg Megatron and The Fallen.jpg Transformers Revenge of the Fallen 2009 720p BluRay.mkv_snapshot_01.06.59.jpg 300px-HeatScramble-TheFallen.jpg The_Fallen_FFA.jpg|Fallen in the comics the-twelve.jpg|Fallen Concept Art 496px-Thefallen.jpg|Fallen in Transformers G1 comics Megatronus.png|The Fallen as Megatronus in Transformers: Robots in Disguise Trivia *The Fallen is one of the two villains in the Transformers Cinematic Universe who is Pure Evil; the other is Harold Attinger. *The Fallen, alongside Shockwave and Scorponok are the only three main Transformers in the film series who never transformed at all, though they are portrayed with alt modes in the comic adaptations and toylines. In the toyline, The Fallen transforms into an ancient Cybertronian jet. **An original draft meant for The Fallen had featured him having an Earth altmode being an Aurora aircraft. This was dropped due to finalization of the film. *The G1 continuity oftentimes confuses The Fallen with Megatron due to his real name. **Like Megatron in the modern toy designs, The Fallen also transforms into a tank. **In Transformers: Prime continuity, Megatron in the said series even claimed that his new name was taken from The Fallen's real name due to him a Prime that he greatly admired. *Some of the Fallen's early working designs resembles the two mythical Egyptian deities Anubis and Set. Navigation pl:Upadły (Transformers) Category:Genocidal Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Evil from the past Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Titular Category:Giant Category:Sadists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Transformers Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Obsessed Category:Archenemy Category:Related to Hero Category:Misanthropes Category:Outcast Category:Arrogant Category:Torturer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Supervillains Category:Immortals Category:Mongers Category:Destroyers Category:God Wannabe Category:Hegemony Category:One-Man Army Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotist Category:Fighter Category:Psychopath Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deal Makers Category:Brutes Category:Conspirators Category:Siblings Category:Hypocrites Category:Pure Evil Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Murderer Category:Supremacists Category:Terrorists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dark Messiah Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Mastermind Category:Genderless Category:Evil Creator Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Magic Category:Oppressors Category:Vengeful Category:Dark Forms Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Elementals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Provoker Category:Strategic Category:Saboteurs Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Delusional Category:TV Show Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version